Aun Te Amo (ACHELE)
by cookiemonsterFabray
Summary: Historia Achele Lea y Dianna vuelven a tener comunicación entre ellas despues de un largo tiempo, estan decididas a luchar por tener lo que tenian en el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Aun TE AMO (ACHELE)

Prologo:

Todos los días en algún lugar del mundo se extingue una vida a nadie parece importarle realmente vemos noticias sobre asesinatos muertes por enfermedades o accidentes y nosotros solo mostramos indiferencia o pensamos "las mismas noticias de siempre" pero que pasa cuando una persona cercana a ti es la protagonista de "las mismas noticias de siempre" ó forma parte de las miles de muertes que suceden por el mundo...

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado una frente a la otra separadas únicamente por una pequeña mesa de centro que tenia dos tazas de café con el contenido frio que evidenciaba claramente que ya había trascurrido un buen tiempo.

No lo soporto mas se levanto de su lugar asustando a la persona frente a ella que, la miraba tristemente se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella la mirada marrón se cruzo con la avellana ella suspiro cerro los ojos por un momento sintió unas manos coger las suyas era un toque delicado y hecho con mucho amor avanzo hasta caer en el regazo de ella buscando el refugio que siempre le había dado, se dejo envolver por el cuerpo de su alma gemela por que ella sabia que a pesar de la distancia y los problemas se pertenecían mutuamente "tu eres mía y yo soy tuya" fueron las palabras que como un susurro salieron de sus labios.

"y así será por toda la eternidad" contesto la otra sintió como la apretaba mas cerca de su cuerpo dejo caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica, y escucho el corazón de su alma gemela que latía sin control separo su cuerpo con pesar conecto su mirada con los hermosos ojos que la miraban suplicante, levanto su mano derechas hasta posarla en la mejilla de su compañera y pronuncio las palabras que retomarían su historia junto a ella "aun Te Amo"...

"yo jamás deje de hacerlo Lea"

Una perdida nunca es fácil pero se supera y cuando tienes a alguien que sufre lo mismo esa persona se convierte en tu apoyo y tu en el de ella por que afrontar las cosas en compañía es mejor que hacerlo solo.

El camino puede verse complicado hasta incluso imposible pero al final el amor podrá vencer todos los obstáculos….


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Empezar de Cero

Otro día de grabación había culminado, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar escuchando las mismas palabras de siempre "estas bien", "lo siento mucho ", "se que es difícil solo se fuerte" pero ella solo quería que la dejaran en paz se sentía asfixiada por las personas que la trataban como una mujer débil e indefensa , joder ella no es así y parecía que nadie a su alrededor lo entendía suspiro cansada y se tomo un momento para pensar en las ultimas palabras que escucho de él "este viaje entre tu y yo se esta terminando gracias por permanecer a mi lado tu siempre serás muy impórtate para mi y escúchame bien cuando este contrato termine ve y busca a nuestra lady no seas una testaruda como ella su historia no puede terminar así por que ustedes aun se aman " una lagrima rebelde resbalo por su mejilla y sonrió al recordar a su Cory.

Sacudió su cabeza y salió del set rumba a la casa de sus padres ya que le había prometido a Edith que se quedaría con ella por si su padre aun se encontraba de viaje, esperaba que su padre hubiera regresado por que lo extrañaba mucho quería compartir con su familia ya que no los veía mucho por sus compromisos en LA.

¨Lea¨ escucho que la llamaban se detuvo para voltearse y ver a Naya sonriendo ya te vas ¨pregunto la morena mas alta

¨si Naya voy donde mis padres ¿Por qué? ¨ le pregunto a su amiga

¨no por nada solo quería despedirme de ti¨ la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga se ensancho más. Lea sospecho que algo ocultaba pero no quiso preguntar

¨entonces nos vemos mañana Naya¨ abrazo a su amiga y esta le devolvió el abrazo

¨cuando regresemos a LA organizare una reunión con los chicos tengo algo muy importante que decirles¨ Lea entrecerró los ojos viendo detenidamente a Naya se veía feliz e ilusionada

¨y que es lo que tienes que decirnos¨ pregunto tratando de obtener una respuesta adelantada su amiga negó divertida y se alejo de ella

¨lo siento Lea tienes que esperar como todos¨ y con esa respuesta vio como su amiga se alejaba dejándola con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza.

Su amiga la miraba con sorpresa rodo los ojos al ver a Jessica tomar su teléfono y hacer una llamada un tono dos tonos se escucharon por el altavoz del aparato hasta que contestaron "jess" Dianna rodo los ojos de nuevo al confirmas sus sospechas. Jessica le esta hablando a su amiga solo para reclamarle

"Ashley veto nuestra amistad por una semana" Dianna tomo un sorbo de su copa de vino pensando en la discusión que se llevaría acabo de inmediato

"que" contesto confundida la chica Jessica rodo los ojos

"que no voy a hablarte por los próximos siete días"

"ok y puedo saber por que" Dianna soltó una risita y Jessica la fulmino con la mirada

"no puedo creer que me preguntes eso" contesto indignada jess

"si te lo estoy preguntando es porque no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que rayos hice "

"te diré unas palabras claves y tu asócialas "Ashley soltó un bufido "Dianna más Lea es igual a" di rodo los ojos por segunda vez

"oh" dijo Ashley la chica se aclaro la garganta "mi respuesta es ACHELE "Dianna soltó una carcajada Jessica solo frunció el ceño "di hola mi vida "saludo Ashley al escuchar a su amiga

"hola ash te extraño mucho mi vida" saludo a su amiga rubia

"no puedo creer que no me hayan dicho no es justo "jess hizo un puchero

"jess eso es asunto de di ella es la que te tenia que contar y por lo visto ya lo hizo"

"pero somos las tres mosqueteras y me sentí mal al saber que tu ya sabias desde hace un mes que di esta saliendo con lea"

"no estamos saliendo "Dianna hablo rápidamente

"pero creí que" Dianna negó con la cabeza y eso confundió mas a Jessica

"apuesto a que di no termino de contarte"

"eso es correcto mi querida Avignone"

"Agron termina de contarle"

"pero yo iba a hacerlo pero jess no me dejo terminar alegando que le ocultamos información" Jessica se cruzo de brazos "solo escucho la primera parte de la historia y te llamo"

"típico" jess frunció el ceño "jess antes de actuar impulsivamente primero escucha toda la historia"

"si mamá "contesto bebiendo de su copa

"bueno ya aclarado todo las dejo mis niñas"

"adiós ma cuídate" jess le mando un beso

"nos vemos el lunes ash te quiero "Dianna le mando otro beso a la pequeña rubia

"adiós las quiero " jess guardo su teléfono y miro a Dianna quien la miraba con una ceja alzada la morena rodo los ojos "ya lo siento "susurro jess Dianna sonrió divertida negando con la cabeza al parecer ella y sus amigas siempre se comportaran infantilmente y eso le encantaba.

Lea bajo del auto que le proporciono la producción de Glee se despidió amablemente del chofer y dirigió sus pasos hacia la residencia Sarfartí había esperado con ansias este momento las grabaciones se extendieron y termino llegando a la casa de sus padres a las 9.38 emocionada abrió la puerta de su hogar y fue recibida por su madre Edith se aferro a ella como si fuera una niña quien busca protección en los brazos de su madre

"hola mi amor" Edith beso la frente de su hija la mujer tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su pequeña niña

"te extrañe" lea se aferro mas a su madre sintiendo seguridad y amor

"y yo a ti lea aunque solo haya pasado un día" dijo divertida Edith

"mamá eso es mucho tiempo " Lea se separo de su madre cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero adorable, Edith sonrió por que su hija siempre se comportara así aunque ya fuera todo una mujer

"Lea no seas berrinchuda "la morena actuó ofendida llevándose una mano al pecho

"no soy berrinchuda" frunció el ceño adoptando una actitud de niña pequeña

"mi amor yo te conozco "le dio un guiño a Lea

"te amo mamá" abrazo a Edith dejando volar todos sus problemas lejos

"y yo te amo a ti pequeña"

"y papá no ah venido "pregunto examinando la casa

"no querida me hablo hace poco para decirme que se quedara unos días mas con tu tío vinny " Lea asintió tristemente tenia la esperanza de ver a su padre antes que regresara a Los Ángeles "me dijo que te hablaría mañana" Edith vio como Lea bostezo "hija por que no vas a dormir "la morena asintió "y cenaste " pregunto preocupada por su hija

"si ma con Naya y Chris"

"entonces será mejor que subas por que hoy llego algo muy especial para ti ¨ Lea frunció el ceño al ver la cara de felicidad de su madre

¨ ¿y que es eso tan especial que llego? ¨ pregunto curiosa su madre soltó una pequeña risita mientras negada divertida

"buenas noches lea¨ beso la frente de su hija. Lea no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle sobre lo que había llegado Edith avanzo rápidamente a su habitación. Al parecer era el día de ocultarle cosas Lea Michele.

Lea llego hasta su vieja habitación abrió la puerta pero todo estaba obscuro tanteo la pared hasta llegar al interruptor, la luz ilumino la habitación una enorme sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro al ver lo que estaba sobre su cama, se acerco y se sintió feliz por que todo estaba mejorando.

Dianna sintió como acariciaban su cabello su piel estaba totalmente erizada por el contacto en su cuero cabelludo. Abrió los ojos perezosamente sonrió al ver a la persona que estaba acostada junto a ella "te desperte" le pregunto con una tierna sonrisa

"claro que no ¿que hora es Lea ?¨ pregunto mientras se acomodo en el pecho de la mujer más pequeña

"son las 10 lady Di" Dianna pasa sus brazos por la cintura de Lea "a que horas viniste" pregunto la morena mirando la tranquilidad de Dianna

"como a las 8 creí que ya estarías aquí" sus manos abandonaron la cintura de Lea y subieron hasta la espalda de la morena dejando pequeñas caricias. Sonrió al escuchar los suspiros que provocaba en Lea, por que a pesar de la distancia sus cuerpos se recordaban perfectamente "hable un poco con Edith pero me sentía muy cansada y me dijo que subiera a tu habitación antes que me durmiera en el sofá o terminara en su piso "termino de contar con voz soñolienta la rubia

"muchas entrevistas hoy" Lea acunaba a su lady entre sus brazos dándole protección a la chica

¨unas cuantas temprano "soltó un suspiro sintiéndose relajada por las caricias de Lea " y una cena con jess" frunció el ceño al recordarla

"¿por que pones esa carita?" beso su frente "creí que estarías feliz por verla" pregunto confundida Lea

¨se enojo conmigo por que no le hable de lo que esta pasando entre tu y yo¨ Lea frunció ¨jess se pone muy intensa a veces¨ Dianna abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Lea ¨oye ahora tu no pongas esa carita Lee¨

¨entonces esta enojada contigo¨

¨ya no¨ contesto con una gran sonrisa ¨solo estaba un poco molesta por que no le había contado y Ash si ¨ rodo los ojos al recordar la llamada ¨piensa que la dejamos fuera¨ encogió de hombros

¨así que le contaste todo¨ Dianna asintió ¨y están de acuerdo¨ preguntó temerosa de que las amigas de Dianna hayan dicho algo que afectara su posible relación con la rubia

¨no del todo¨ Dianna hizo una mueca ¨cuando termine de contarle a Jess creí que iba a golpearme¨ soltó una risita pero a Lea no le pareció muy divertido que digamos ¨solo me dijo que estaba loca por hacer algo así ¨

¨tal vez tenga razón ¨ susurro Lea ¨y esto sea una locura ¨

La sonrisa de Dianna se esfumo salió de los brazos de Lea para ver de frente a la morena, negó con la cabeza ¨ yo acepte esto Lea y nadie ni nada podrá hacerme cambiar de parecer, tu también aceptaste así que estamos juntas en esto señorita ¨ Lea se abrazo a Dianna esta vez ella era la que estaba en el pecho de la otra ¨aquí las dos salimos perdiendo o ganando y no tenemos que dejar que nadie intervenga me escuchaste¨ Lea asintió ¨Por que esta vez luchare por ti y por lo nuestro¨

¨Lucharemos ¨susurro Lea dejando un beso en la mejilla de Dianna ¨esta vez haremos las cosas bien mi Lady Di¨

No conozco a Lea Michele o Dianna Agron o cualquier personaje de esta fanfic

Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia.

Solo es otra historia mas de ficción.


End file.
